


Meet Again

by porcupinegoldstein



Series: Theseus and Leta [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, Gen, Hurt and comfort, Ministry of Magic, Theta - Freeform, angst and then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Theseus comforts Leta after a bad encounter at an event at the ministry.





	Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with this ship already and we haven't even gotten the film yet. I love the idea of Theseus and Leta growing closer and just comforting each other. Also the fact that he's almost an entire foot taller than her makes me so happy, and I just love them.

It had been the first social event that Leta had been to since she had gotten her job as assistant to Travers. It was a formal event, where people could dress up nicely and go and have some drinks, and some food. 

To say that she was nervous was an understatement, but she wanted to go, and she wanted to try and prove that she was different from her family. Just because her last name was Lestrange didn’t mean that she was a terrible person. It didn’t mean that she was similar to her family that shared the last name. Especially her father.

He looked up to the doors of the hall that they were using for the event and bit her lip slightly. Taking a breath, Leta pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

People were chatting amongst themselves, she recognised some faces here and there. She recognised the Aurors mostly, she had found herself in their department more than any of the others. One in particular that she recognised was Theseus Scamander.

They hadn’t spoken a lot since she had started working there, and she only really knew him as Newt’s older brother. She knew about his status as a War Hero though, she had read about it in one of the newspapers and considered sending an owl. It had been so long since she had been in contact with the Scamander family though, that she didn’t think it was a good idea.

One by one, people started to look her way and whisper. A couple of people had thrown her some dirty looks, making her flinch slightly under their hard, steely gazes.

There were the odd words here and there, people using her last name in a way that people would speak about something filthy, it was the same way that they spoke about criminals sometimes.

The woman had lived with such prejudices for years now. Even at school, people didn’t want to be her friend just because of her family. Everyone except Newt.

“It’s a wonder why she was employed here. An illegitimate child of a Lestrange, I personally don’t see what Travers sees in her,” a witch nearby spoke to her colleague, unknowing to Leta being able to hear her.

 

Leta turned on the spot and headed out of the room. She couldn’t stand to be in a place where so many people were talking badly about her, hardly any of them even knew her and they had just made assumptions just because of her family.

 

“Good riddance. We don’t want someone from her family being around in here, dampens the mood,” an Auror close to Theseus spoke, scoffing into his glass.

“It’s people like you that dampen the mood!” Theseus snapped. He hadn’t been one to join in with the bad mouthing of Leta. “How dare you judge someone just because of the family that they come from. It’s no better than judging someone if they’re Muggle Born or Half Blood.”

“Scamander, you have to understand. That family are bad news,” the Auror tried to defend himself.

“It doesn’t mean that she is the same as them. Look at me and my brother, we come from the same parents but are two different people,” he spoke sternly.

His defence had started to turn a lot of heads as all attention turned onto Theseus, people raising their eyebrows, tutting or claiming that him being a War Hero had gone to his head, making him think that he had some superior power or something.

“Shame on all of you for treating a young woman like that. If you’re all going to be that prejudice, and bad mouth someone then I don’t want to be in a room with any of you and have to enjoy my night,” Theseus announced to the room, not caring if people’s opinions would change on him.

The War Hero strode across the room, heading towards the door before looking back over to his work colleagues.

“Try not to let your judgement ruin the food or drinks for you,” he spoke before leaving through the doors.

 

He wandered down the corridors and came to a stop when he saw Leta.

She was sat by one of the walls, knees brought up to her chest and her head on her knees.

Theseus approached her and knelt down to her height, clearing his throat.

She looked up to him, eyes slightly red, and tear stained cheeks, her eyes marked with mascara that had come off from her tears.

“Are you okay?” Theseus asked softly, his own face full of concern for the clearly vulnerable woman that sat in front of him.    

“I’ve just been badmouthed and whispered about by people I’m supposed to be working with just because of my name and family,” she wiped her eyes slightly with her palm, sniffling slightly. “But yeah, top of the world,” she spoke sarcastically.

“Don’t listen to them. Judging someone because of their family is awful. They’re all assholes,” Theseus tried to reassure her.

“Easier said than done. It happens everywhere that I go. The first thing that people think of when they hear my name is my family.”

“Leta. The first thing that I think of when someone says your name is when you visited our house in the Summer, and you and Newt ended up flooding our bathroom because you were getting water for the hippogriffs,” Theseus pointed out with a slightly amused smile.

Leta couldn’t help but, smile at his memory and just let out a small laugh.

“Your mum went mental at Newt. She didn’t seem to be so mad at me.”

“Because it was Newt’s idea, and he should have known better. Mum liked you back then.”

“Liked…” she commented and looked towards Theseus. “Past tense?”

“She would still like you now. After everything that happened though, I know that you lost contact with our family.”

Leta nodded and moved slightly so that her head was resting against Theseus.

“You really don’t judge me for who my family is?”

“Of course not. I know you Leta, and I know that you’re nothing like what those people think you’re like,” he told her and put an arm around her.

“Thanks Theseus,” she sniffed slightly and just let out a shaky sigh. “Can I ask a favour?”

“Anything.”

“Could you walk me home? I don’t want to go back in there.”

“Of course,” he nodded and squeezed her shoulder before standing up.

He offered her a hand which she gladly took, and they walked out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you all think, or leave a kudos and it will be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Let me know if you have any prompts or anything for any other Theseus/Leta fic because I love these two right now.


End file.
